


Detours

by espressorobotics



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Platonic Romance, Romance, Zevran Stop, i think, shameless flirting, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espressorobotics/pseuds/espressorobotics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another unedited drabble, featuring Zevran and my Warden being heart-eyed dorks by the ocean. Criticism is super welcome!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detours

The gentle rain began yet again. It was freezing, just as it had been when it ended - it ran down their backs, in rivulets over chilled steel over chilled flesh over chilled bones. The presumably miserable pair, armored and cloaked and hooded as they were, simply could not defend themselves from the downpour. The cold and the wet were familiar to them now, after so many hours lost in the lush greenery of this valley; but, apparently no less eager to be dry, the two travelers raced ahead when they simultaneously spotted a sheltered cave in the side of the large stony hill they had been circling.

Once the cave was determined to be free of bears and other obstructions, the two made themselves at home - packs were thrown aside, the makings of a fire were put into place. A small ring of stones, filled with ashes, pointed to the fact that they weren't the only travelers to find safe haven here; as did the charcoal drawings on the wall that roughly mapped the area. The pair shared glances, though no acknowledgement was needed. Only after the fire was crackling, filling the cave with a timid warmth, did the travelers begin to shed their soaked outerwear and break the silence.

Nydia Surana removed her steel-and-leather halfhelm, dark curls springing free as though with a mind of their own. The elf woman groaned, in a mixture of satisfaction and irritation, dragging her fingers through the tangled mop. "Zev, where are we?"

Her partner in crime and justice tugged off his cowl before responding to her question with his typical smirk. "Is it not obvious, my lady?" The blonde elf removed his gloves, and practically stuck his fingers in the flames. "The incessant downpour, the thundering skies, the smell of the sea-"

" _That's_ what that smell is?" Nydia looked incredulous as she shook off her cloak, laying it out on a dry patch of cavern floor. "Strange. I've never been this close to the ocean before. So we are on schedule, this is-"

"The Storm Coast, yes," he finished for her, eyes flickering back and forth from the flames to her eyes. "Not terribly tourist-friendly, but at least the name holds true."

The woman chuckled, taking her seat next to him and pulling his hand from the fire to warm her face. She held it there for a moment, and Zevran was glad to let her; then she sighed, her good mood at finding this place apparent on her now relaxed face. "Do the storms ever let up?"

"Once or twice a year, I suppose they must...Though I doubt even we are lucky enough to arrive in during such a time."

A pause followed, and Zevran could practically hear the gears shifting in Nydia's head as she came to a conclusion.

"Well then," she stood suddenly, snatching her cloak from the cavern floor. "No point in getting dry if we're just going to get wet again. Let's go to the coast."

Zevran smiled. Knowing she would never be satisfied without seeing it with her own two eyes, he obeyed. "Shall I put out the fire, my lady?" 

She shook her head, throwing the heavy garment round her shoulders. "We'll be back quickly. Come on!"

She ducked out of the cave and walked out with a vigor she had been missing the past few hours; the allure of something new to see put a spring in her step that Zevran matched, pulling his hood up yet again to block out the mist. 

They were just lucky enough to suffer through only a light sprinkle as they scaled the hill blocking the northern path. Soaked to the bone but eager as ever, Nydia was first to reach the top, and first to walk out onto the stone outcropping atop the hill - and from there, she could see, and stare in wonder.

Only a small strip of forest remained between the hill and the coast, and the rocky grey beach between the trees and the water was even smaller; but the sea was _massive_. Stretching from horizon to horizon, the color of steel, and absolutely wild, as wave after wave rose and fell against the shore, and the even the distant waters seemed turbulent and volatile.

Nydia was consumed by the sight. Even from Kinloch Hold, she could at least see the shores of Lake Calenhad; but these waters were endless from any vantage point besides Zev's little maps.

Zevran's stare flickered back and forth between Nydia and the sea. "I cannot remember the first time I laid eyes on the sea. I was so young...Antiva City's great port is a part of me, as are its waters. But there, they are different - not so grey and angry as this. Antiva's waters are glittering, green and blue and quite marvelous, should you ever care to make the trip to my home city."

Nydia's eyes remained wide, even as she turned from the wide ocean to her smiling friend. "I think I'd like nothing more. But, remember, our list-"

"I know, yes. Par Vollen first." He sighed. "And last, apparently. Some vacation you have planned."

"Well, we might pass by Antiva on the way-"

" _Pass by?_ " He hooted. "One does not pass by the jewel that is Antiva City - _especially_ if one happens to be the Hero of Ferelden. There will be feasts, festivals celebrating your arrival, song and wine and dance-"

"Again?" Nydia groaned, remembering Denerim's aftermath. "I've had enough song and wine for the rest of this age."

"Ah, but you've never experienced Antiva's finest," he insisted with eyes lost in the fantasies he painted. "Every lord and lady will want to break bread and kneel at your feet, every commoner will want to drink and dance at your side - think of the food, the gifts, the debauchery...Why, it is almost enough to make one homesick."

Nydia smiled. "You're not already? It's been over a year since you left Antiva."

Zevran shook his head, eyes locked onto hers. "No, no. I find I feel most at home in _your_ presence," he took her hand in his, bringing it up to his face as she had at their campfire, and placed a gentle kiss on the heel of her palm. "My lady."

It was easy to make Nydia blush, as she did now. She turned away, but Zevran could still see a smile tugging at her cheeks. He could only sigh, moving her hand down again, this time clasping it tightly by his side. 

"Now, I don't know about you, but I myself would rather spend the night in a nice, cozy cave. As wonderful as this view is, I can't find sleep on these slick rocks for more than a moment or two."

She nodded, facing him once again with a grin that almost made Zevran feel like the sun was coming out. They ran back to camp hand in hand, stomping through every puddle on the way - arriving soaked as ever, but a little lighter of heart, a little warmer.


End file.
